


a wishbone of its own misery

by rinnosgen



Series: how we’re wrong enough to be forgiven [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: (but it's on candy people), Angst, Body Horror, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Knifeplay, POV Princess Bubblegum, POV Second Person, Slight Graphic Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 只要避開要害的心臟，那麼你們永遠可以從頭來過。
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: how we’re wrong enough to be forgiven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107734
Kudos: 4





	a wishbone of its own misery

**Author's Note:**

> 把這一篇跟上一篇放進了同一個系列。  
> 系列名出自Ocean Vuong的詩作On Earth We’re Briefly Gorgeous。Enjoy :)

給你作為實驗品所造出的糖果小人們在培養皿裡好奇的眨著眼睛。你抓起其中一隻黃色的小人，以剪刀迅速裁去它的雙手雙腳。它不會感到疼痛，因為你特地把它們造得麻木不仁，以至於它們無法感覺。剝奪感官是最方便效率的做法，你堅信。失去四肢的小人倒於你掌心，對你微笑。你覺得你有回以微笑，但你再也不是那樣確定了。你將小人放入旁邊的透明魚缸。你等一下可能會需要用上它。

你抓起另一隻小人──這次是藍色──重複相同動作。這項實驗得花費一個漫長的夜晚，或者不只一個。你睜著困倦的雙眼觀看剪裁的流程，聆聽一遍遍清脆的喀擦聲。你認為你是精明準確的科學家，不過有幾個小人不是被剪得太深入，就是太歪斜，導致它們變得毫無用處。這些失敗品全被你丟進貼上「廢棄物」標籤的桶子。待實驗結束，你會處理掉它們。

「你會傷害我嗎？」你抓起紅色的小人，它無邪的望著你說。

「我不會傷害你。我想要幫忙你。」你剪下它的左手。它沒有反抗。

你不是在傷害，即使表面上看起來是如此，可你不是。你孤單得不為他人理解，亦疲憊得無法向他人解釋。確實，你試過解釋，向Marceline解釋，但是Marceline不採信你的說法。那或許是你措辭的問題，或許是你系統的失誤，或許是你架構的鬆散，總之你失敗了。

 _你本身沒有問題，你只是享受傷害別人。_ 你記得Marceline曾經如此指控。那時你剛鬆開嵌入她下唇的牙齒，猛力推她至牆壁，前臂抵上她喉嚨，膝蓋頂住她大腿。你駁斥她，然而你明白Marceline是正確的。你享受傷害別人，尤其是傷害她。你時常想起Marcy的肉體被木樁侵犯的景象，以及自我治癒的能力發動時，異物緩慢自體腔抽離的畫面。你認為那神聖且美麗。你們這麼做過。她央求你進入她，你渴望進入她，因此你進入她。只要避開要害的心臟，那麼你們永遠可以從頭來過。

還有時，你會拿消毒完的手術刀劃開Marcy。 _For science，_ 你們會異口同聲，相視而笑。之後你愛撫她的傷痕，感受傷口的復原，好奇那是什麼感覺。

而有時，當Marcy來不及躲避太陽，她的肌膚便於日光下炙燒，蒸發。你會凝視她癒合不了，冒出煙霧的傷口，想著跪在她面前，為她張嘴，含上那些部位。

也許你不是享受傷害人，你想，你是享受看見傷害，再提供慰藉，如同你一直以來替糖果人做的，給予照料，給予呵護，給予愛情。你曉得他們是怎麼稱呼你的， _我們的Mother，我們的Golb。_

於是你下跪，額頭貼合Marcy恥骨，流淚告訴她 _這是我愛的模式。但願你理解。_ 但願。

「我不過是想要幫忙你，」你再次說，然後你剪去紅色小人的右手。

「可是如果你失敗了？」純真的小人問道。

「那我就會修好你，以我修好其他人的方式來修好你，」你低聲說。

「可是如果你才是應該被修好的那一人呢？」紅色的小人踢了踢它剩餘的左腳。

你發笑。「你現在講的話倒是一點道理也沒有了，sweetheart，」你說。再來你合上剪刀刀片。

**Author's Note:**

> pb做實驗的部分是參考s4 ep. 26 "the lich"裡面的片段。


End file.
